That Time Again
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Hotch visits Emily's brownstone for their weekly rendezvous, only to discover that Mother Nature is paying her a nasty little visit. They won't let anything come between them and ruin their night, however. Dedicated to ALL the strong women out there!


**Author's Note: Alright. You know your period pains are really getting to you when you write a fanfic about them. My first thought? This can't be good. But hey, this one goes out to all the women out there who read this title and groaned because they knew exactly what it would be about; the time when you can do nothing but curl up on your couch, watch TV, and eat chocolate. Or in Emily's case, curl up on her couch, eat chocolate, and have her cramps erased by a certain dark haired Unit Chief. ;) But anyway...must I say anything more? I sincerely hope you enjoy, and please please _please_ leave me a review or two. They'd really make my day... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. But let's not get started on how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hearing a key turning in the lock of her front door, Emily opened her mouth to say something, <em>anything<em>, in greeting, but she let it fall closed slowly, too tired to even speak, let alone raise her voice.

"Emily?"

She murmured something unintelligible in response.

"Em, where are you?"

Hotch found her curled up in a ball on one of the couches in her living room. "Looks like you found me," she answered, shooting him a small smile.

"Looks like I did." Moving to sit beside her, he leaned over and kissed both her knees. "Hey," he finally greeted, his voice soft, smooth. "I brought you something."

Emily's eyes crinkled at the corners as she took in the bottle of wine and the box of chocolate-covered strawberries he was holding up. "Hey back." Then, "I tried calling you, but I guess your cell phone was off or something." Her gaze fell to her toenails for a split second, admiring their scarlet red tips. "I didn't want you to come all the way here for nothing."

"For nothing?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? We always spend time together on the weekend; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I know, and neither would I. It's just…I don't think I'll be the best company tonight. I'm not feeling too well," she said in explanation.

It was then that Hotch saw the bottle of Advil and the glass of cold water on the nearby table. His eyes sought hers. "Oh…Emily, I'm sorry. Are you coming down with something?"

"Not exactly," she said vaguely, maneuvering so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

Not following, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, the action causing her hair to fall in her face. "No, nothing." There was a pause. "Not unless you have Mother Nature on speed dial and want to cuss her out for me."

Oh.

_Oh._

"You're…"

"Yup," Emily agreed immediately, saving him the trouble. "It's that time of the month again," she deadpanned. "I'm just waiting for the painkillers to kick in," she said, nodding towards to small navy and yellow bottle.

Ever so gently, Hotch let his hand snake underneath the hem of her tank top to caress the silky smooth skin of her stomach slowly. Smiling as she let out a contented sigh, he whispered in her ear, "What don't you move to your bed so you can lie down more comfortably?"

"I _really_ don't want to walk all the way to my bedroom…" Emily trailed away as she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"So don't walk." And then he was carrying her, and she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side and lift her lips to his.

"Aaron," she breathed. As he placed her on the center of her king bed, Emily looked up at him with an expression so intimate, so feminine, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Tell me what I can do to make you feel better," he implored her, laying beside her and idly twirling a strand of her ebony hair through his long fingers.

"You can kiss me," Emily suggested nonchalantly. "And you can bring the chocolate-covered strawberries."

Hotch chuckled warmly. "I think I'll do the latter first…because I know, once I start kissing you, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Smart man," she teased, watching as he walked to the door. "Hurry back."

He did, returning to her with the strawberries, the wine, and two glasses a mere minute later. Taking a plump strawberry by the stem, Hotch dangled it in front of Emily. "Open your mouth," he ordered, his voice husky.

"Why? What are you going to put in it?"

He laughed at the blatantly lust-filled twinkle in her dreamy brown eyes. "Minx. Do you want the fruit or not?"

Emily murmured something about forbidden fruit, yet parted her lips nonetheless, savoring the taste of the dark chocolate melting on her tongue. "Mmm…Aaron, this is heavenly," she moaned, her small pink tongue darting out to slowly lick his fingers.

"Em, I swear, one of these days you're going to be the death of me," Hotch warned, feeding her another of the treats, covered this time in white chocolate.

"Funny how you say that yet I'm the one over here bleeding," she snorted, propping herself up on her elbows as she shaped her lips around the strawberry and bit down gently.

His expression softened. "Please tell me you're feeling at least a little bit better."

"I am," she assured, gently cupping his clean-shaven cheek and rubbing nonsensical patterns on his skin with her thumb. "All because you're here."

Hotch turned so that he could kiss her wrist languidly. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some use," he murmured against her pulse point.

"Mmm, trust me, I have _several_ uses for you," Emily said, the sexual undertone back in her voice. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry, you know."

He looked at her incredulously. "For what?"

"Ruining our little date. On any other night, we'd both be naked and sweaty by now. Probably on the kitchen counter like last time," she pointed out, and he didn't miss the wistful expression that flitted across her face.

"Be that as it may, you still have no reason to be sorry." He nipped at her fingers, causing a giggle to slip past her lips.

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"In fact," he continued, "as long as you enjoy yourself, I enjoy myself. And hearing your sweet laughter…" He rested his forehead against hers. "I'd say I'm having a pretty grand time."

Emily opened her eyes then, her impossibly long lashes casting dim shadows on her cheeks, Aaron gazed longingly into the two chocolate brown pools, knowing he could get lost in them if she let him. "Do you know what I always crave when I'm on my period?"

"By the way you were devouring those strawberries, I'd say…chocolate?" he guessed.

"Not quite. Try again." Emily pressed her lips to Hotch's closed eyelids and he had to fight to steady his erratically breathing heart.

"Strawberries."

"No…think outside the box."

"Chocolate-covered strawberries?"

Emily placed both her hands on the sides of his face. "No, silly. The one thing I crave…is _you._" Her hands slid to his chest, where he laced their fingers together. "You have this ability to always make me feel good with a single smile, or just by taking me into your arms…" She buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in, her senses going into overdrive at his unique cologne; something like spice, sun, and…and _Aaron._ It was utterly masculine, utterly seductive, utterly perfect. "I'm so glad you came over tonight," she sighed, sucking his collarbone languorously, knowing it would leave a mark and knowing he would love it.

"So do I. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hotch fingered Emily's chin. "And now, I believe I owe you a kiss?"

"Or two," she suggested, tossing him a mind-blowing smile.

"Or one hundred."

"Mmm…"

When their lips met, it was like their first kiss all over again. Slow, passionate, careful yet yearning. And underneath it all, the desire for more. _More. _Their tongues moved together in an intricate, sensuous dance, neither one leading, yet neither one succumbing. They kissed until their lungs burned, but even then, they didn't want to let go. Taking in one heaving breath, they danced with each other again, even hungrier this time. Emily fisted her hands in the cool cotton of Aaron's shirt, pressing her chest to his with a long moan of surrender. When there was not a single inch between them, Hotch moved his lips to her ear. Gasping for air, he murmured, his breath tickling her delicately soft skin, "My God, Emily…"

"I know," she replied just as breathlessly, her cheeks flushed, lips swollen and slightly parted, her hair mussed wildly.

But to Hotch, she had never looked more stunning.

Placing his hands on the bare skin of her hips where her tank top had ridden up, he massaged her abdomen and stomach skillfully. "Tell me it doesn't hurt anymore."

"It doesn't," she admitted, closing her eyes as his lips hunted down her neckline, peppering kisses to her delightfully full breasts and watching as her nipples hardened through the fabric.

"You're not wearing a bra," he stated plainly, kissing her lips once more.

_So observant, Hotchner. _"No, I'm not," she agreed. "Too bad I'm bleeding, right?" _Oh, the things we'd do…_

"Hmmm…" He decided not to dwell on that. "Have I ever told you how much I _love_ kissing you? It's my favorite pastime. I swear I could do nothing but kiss you for hours…days even…"

"You should," Emily said with a tired smile. Then, "It would distract me from my period pains."

"I thought you said you weren't hurting anymore," Hotch interjected immediately, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm not. But you can't get enough of me…can you?" she asked coyly. "I know _I _can't get enough of _you…_"

Hotch let a dangerous smile creep slowly across his lips. "So, in other words, you're asking me what I'm waiting for."

"Mm-hmm." Her lips stretched into an equally as wicked – but remarkably gorgeous – grin as he crept closer, eventually moving to hover over her. "That is the question, is it not?" Emily tossed back sassily, before forgetting all about that time of the month and losing herself in his touch, his kisses…and his love.

**THE END.**


End file.
